pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Duo
The Astral Duo is a collective term used to refer to Stratotheon, the legendary New Dawn Pokémon, and Cometheon, the legendary Endless Night Pokémon. As their species names suggest, Stratotheon represents day and the sun, while Cometheon represents night and the moon. While Stratotheon is exclusive to Pokémon Alpha Version and Cometheon is exclusive to Pokémon Omega Version, both are available in Pokémon Infinity Version. Stratotheon Stratotheon is the New Dawn Pokémon, representing day and the sun in the Astral Duo. In Pokémon Alpha Version and Pokémon Infinity Version, it will appear at the Temple of the Sun and Moon during the day in summer after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. Stratotheon can only be obtained in Pokémon Omega Version through trading. In battle, Stratotheon favors its offensive stats. Its Ability, Drought, intensifies the sun's rays for the entirety of a battle, eliminates the need to charge its SolarBeam attack, greatly increases the strength of its Fire-type attacks, and ensures that its Morning Sun attack restores 100% of its HP when used. Like Cometheon, Stratotheon's Hidden Ability is Pressure, which causes the opponent to use twice the normal amount of PP when attacking. Cometheon Cometheon is the Endless Night Pokémon, representing night and the moon in the Astral Duo. In Pokémon Omega Version and Pokémon Infinity Version, it will appear at the Temple of the Sun and Moon at night in winter after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. Cometheon can only be obtained in Pokémon Alpha Version through trading. In battle, Cometheon favors its defensive stats. Its Ability, Snow Warning, causes it to hail for the entire duration of a battle, increases the accuracy of its Blizzard attack to 100%, and greatly increases the strength of its Ice-type attacks. Like Stratotheon, Cometheon's Hidden Ability is Pressure, which causes the opponent to use twice the normal amount of PP when attacking. Cometheon is the only member of the Astral Duo to learn a one-hit KO, Sheer Cold. In the games ''Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions'' ''Pokémon Infinity Version'' Moveset comparison Stratotheon Cometheon Base stat comparison Stratotheon Cometheon In the anime Stratotheon and Cometheon made their anime debut in Day vs. Night - Stratotheon and Cometheon Part I and Day vs. Night - Stratotheon and Cometheon Part II. In these episodes, Ash and his friends first arrive in Sinistra City, where they meet Deus, the Champion of the Deltéo region. Deus reveals that he is in the city to explore the Temple of the Sun and Moon, which was built to honor the legendary Pokémon Stratotheon and Cometheon, who represent day and night. Ash and his friends join Deus at the temple when he tells them an eclipse will herald the coming of both Pokémon, but as Stratotheon and Cometheon descend from the stars at the time of the eclipse, they are attacked by Team Mortis and Team Vita. Ash and his friends are unable to stop the villains from capturing the legendary Pokémon, who are forced to engage each other in a savage battle. Ash and Pikachu are their last hope for survival, as well as the only ones who can spare the Deltéo region from being plunged into the darkness of endless night or scorched by the heat of an endless day. In the manga Category:Legendary Pokémon (Alpha and Omega Versions) Category:Legendary Pokémon (Infinity Version)